huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron
Aaron is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: Marquesas, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Guatemala Aaron began Survivor: Guatemala, originally on the yellow Nakúm tribe. The tribe was extremely strong, only losing one of the three immunity challenges. Aaron voted with the majority in sending home challenge liability Sam at their first tribal council. At this point, the tribes were switched and Aaron remained on Nakúm with original members, Jade, Harriet and Eileen. The new Nakúm tribe lost two of three immunity challenges, with Aaron, the original Nakúm and Jasmin voting out Jay and Tully. Aaron was then able to make the merge with a large number of his original Nakúm members. He believed that since they had the numbers, the alliance should turn on and vote out their weakest, Harry Amelia. He paired with Karina and voted for Harry Amelia at tribal council. However, the rest of the tribe knew of the plan and sent him home with him just missing out of the jury. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas For his aggressive gameplay being his demise, Aaron returned for Survivor: Marquesas- Second Chance on the blue Rotu tribe. The tribe were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. When they lost the third challenge, Aaron teamed up with his alliance of Jade, Scott and Amalia in voting out Oliver. When they lost the second time, Aaron and his alliance could sense Amalia becoming paranoid and constantly fearful of her position. His alliance then decided to blindside their member with the help of Emma and Quentin. The tribe then won immunity, securing their safety. At the tribe switch, Aaron stayed on Rotu with original members Scott, Quentin and Emma. The tribe only lost the last two tribe challenges. The original Rotu members stuck together and voted out Belle and Harriet in the process. By this point, Aaron and his original alliance made the merge. At the first tribal council, their alliance voted together and eliminated original Rotu member and outsider, Kurtis. Emma and Aaron at the next tribal council voted with Quentin in voting for Harry but Quentin was blindsided. Knowing they needed to keep the majority, the Rotu members voted together in sending Shawna home. Scott and Jade with the only allegiance to each other blindsided Aaron at the next tribal council, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Harry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his likability and underdog nature, Aaron earned a spot on Survivor: All Stars, originally on the green Mogo Mogo tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days as they were strong in challenges, physically and mentally. A quit from Shawna also meant that they remained in tact. At the tribe switch, Aaron was placed on the red Chapera tribe along with original members Domenic and Katie. At the tribes first loss, the majority sent home Lora for failing to do her part in the immunity challenge. When they lost the second consecutive challenge, Domenic and Aaron voted for Xenia. However, the rest of the tribe believed Aaron was less useful and he was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Japan Aaron was placed on the red Heiwa tribe during Survivor: Japan, labelled the 'Beauty' tribe. The tribe was strong enough to win the first four immunity challenges and did not have to vote someone out. At the tribe switch, Aaron was placed on the green Chikara tribe along with original members Cami, Dimitri and Austin. The tribe was extremely strong, only having to go to tribal council once when Heiwa and Chikara went to a Double Tribal Council. At the vote, Aaron and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Cami. Aaron was then able to make the merge with his majority alliance. At the first two votes, he voted with the original Heiwa members and Dion in sending Harriet and Quentin home. At the next vote, Aaron, Austin, Peighton and Alexys sent Vikki him before voting out Dustin. By Day 32, the original Heiwa alliance held the power in the game with numbers. At tribal, they voted for Igor, but he removed all votes against him with a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted from Igor and Jessica, Aaron was voted out and became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for his long-term ally Alexys to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Aaron was the first male castaway in seventeen seasons to make it to the merge and not make it to the jury phase of the game. *Aaron is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Eileen, Belle, Scott, Emma, Shawna, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *Aaron is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. He was the lowest ranking member of the Xhakúm and Mogo Mogo tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. *Aaron and Axel hold the record for the least amount of votes cast against them during Japan, with two. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways